Lispy Vampire
by homestuckwriter100
Summary: A vampire Sollux and a human Karkat start dating and everything is fine, until Kankri comes to vist! ((a bit ooc sorry)) Sol/kat red 3


Sollux's POV.

There I sat next to my boyfriend of 3 years. At first glance at us you might think 'what is that nerd doing with that adorable asshat?' I wasn't really sure either. All I knew was that he was mine. His name is Karkat Vantas. He is a small boy with large bright red eyes (that he wore grey contacts over to try and hide them.) dark black hair (that he has to dye constantly so his natural white hair wouldn't show.) and very pale skin (that is almost always covered by a dark turtle neck). Needless to say that he was the most adorable little shit that I knew, even though we love to piss each other off we were still there for each other. Even more so now since the accident. It was all a huge trail of shitty luck and being in the wrong place at the wrong time. That turned me into the biggest threat to Karkat.

Yet even though he knows what happened, and what I have become he is completely fine with it. He is also able to sit next to me and relax. Not that I can relax around him though. You may think 'oh shit another twilight romance.' I wouldn't it is as dramatic or girly as that shit. But I was turned into a blood sucking monster and Karkat is still here. He has actually helped me through figuring out what is fact and what is fiction about vampires. Frankly I don't sparkle or burst into flames, I just get really sever sunburns if I don't use sunblock. I also don't have to go out and "feed" every night, just once every two weeks. Don't particularly like killing humans to live, but I tried to feed from animals and ended up just growing hungry an hour later. They just weren't enough. That was the first and only time I had attacked Karkat. Even now he still has a small scar on his neck from where I had bit. (Which is the reason he always wears a turtle neck now.) after that I didn't allow myself to get too close.

Karkat leaned on me a bit as he watched his romcom that was on. He had gotten a few more of them earlier today. I smile down at him and wrap my arm around him softly, holding him close. I could feel a looming hunger hover over me, knew I would have to go out tomorrow. For the first time in a while I felt like I could really relax. My fingers ran through Karkat's hair softly and he smiled a bit. A relaxed Karkat is not a rare thing in our apartment, but in public he acted very guarded and angry.

"Hey kk?" I said to try and gain his attention. He gave a small 'hm?' noise and averted his eyes from the screen for a few seconds. I knew that was all I was going to get. "I have to go out tomorrow, th-o don't expect me home until like th-ix." I told him with my normal lispy tone. I could feel Karkat tense up a bit and nod. I knew that he will always be anxious around me when I mention that I was hungry.

"ok, just don't get yourself killed. If you do, I will fucking go to your grave and yell at your ghost." Karkat said quickly, he always was afraid of me never returning. I smile and nod, rubbing his head affectionately.

"awe, is little kk trying to watch out for me?" I teased. Even though I thought it was nice that he cared for me, it was still fun to tease him. Karkat growled and tried to swat my hand away.

"Hell no asshole! You're just the one that pays most of the rent!" Karkat snarled to try and cover up his earlier remark. I only chuckle and wrap my arm around his mid-chest and the other still messing with his hair. "Sollux! Let go! Lispy-ass blood sucker!" Karkat screeched as we wrestled, I laughed louder and he tried to wriggle free. My hand that was on his head made its way to his side to begin to tickle him relentlessly.

"What'-th wrong kk?" I asked as he tried to hold back the laughter. As soon as he finally gave in, there was a knock on the door. I groaned and looked down at Karkat. "You are th-o fucking lucky." I got up from the couch and Karkat only stuck his tongue out at me childishly. I rolled my eyes and braid my own fangs quickly, then shut my mouth and opened the door.

"Hello sir, I am looking for my younger brother. He is about 5" 4 and very vulgar, his name is Karkat Vantas. I was informed by his "best friend" that he had moved here with his so called boyfriend Sollux" this new guy claiming to be Karkat's brother. This guy had short messy black hair, the same pale skin as Karkat, but dark grey eyes that seem natural compared to Karkat's contacts. He wore a bright red turtle-neck sweater that was a few sizes too big for him and grey plain pants. But after turning into this monster I have become a bit more protective of Karkat and my friends, also skeptical toward random strangers that show up at our doorstep. I stepped away from the door and made a motion that meant "one second". I then went back into the living room to seek Karkat still immersed in his romcom.

"kk!" I said to get his attention. He looked up at me in annoyance. "There i-th a guy here that th-ay-th he'-th your older brother." Karkat's head shot up and he scrambled off the couch to the front door, darting past me as quick as he could. But I wasn't far behind. I didn't want them to turn out to be someone that would want to harm Karkat.

"Kankri!?" Karkat screeched suddenly upon seeing the new comer. I already knew that this wasn't going to be good.


End file.
